Ragged Wings
by GWingAngel
Summary: *Chapters 3&4 are up plus i changed some things in the otehr two chapters.* Their mission is to bring in a mysterious girl, but she's not who she seems to be. And what the heck is that thing chasing her? Find out!
1. Start the Clock

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Sad, but so very true. It belongs to all it's original creators, though I do own my original character that will be coming up in the next chapter.  
  
GWingAngel: Hi I'm the author! Just wanted to say that this is after Endless Waltz and it will be explained in the fic. Just wanted to say hi. Um, please enjoy?  
  
Warnings: None in this chapter  
  
Pairs: 1x2, 3x4, 5x?  
  
Ragged  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Start the Clock  
  
There was a dark look in his eyes. He saw changing and then all of a sudden he stopped fixing his collar. Heero Yuy is one to be dark, but this wasn't like him. His husband walked behind him and looked at him through the mirror. The long haired boy waved his hand in front of Heero's eyes and tickled him on the face with the end of his braid. Heero blinked, but was still dark. Duo took a step back. He was worried. Did he suddenly realize that he had made a mistake after a year of marriage? Duo shook his head.  
  
Heero blinked his cobalt blue eyes and continued to fix his collar like nothing happened. Duo stepped up behind Heero again and tickled his face with the end of his braid.  
  
"What?," Heero asked shortly.  
  
"Nothin'," Duo answered with a huge grin. "Well, except for the fact that the great Heero was in space for a sec." Duo shrugged and straightened out his jacket in front of a three sided mirror.  
  
"I don't' space out Duo."  
  
"You just did Heero. I tickled you and put my hands in front of your eyes. You didn't do anything but blink involuntarily." Heero turned to Duo.  
  
"You're right." Duo stopped buttoning his jacket. Heero sighed. "You're right. I just had a funny feeling that left me a little paralyzed. Nothing to worry about."  
  
Duo couldn't argue. Heero admitted that he saw wrong and Duo was going to leave it at that.  
  
"You ready for Relena's big bash?," Duo asked giving Heero a hug.  
  
"Why are we going?"  
  
Duo stepped back and fixed Heero's tie. "Because the great Wu-bear and the ever silent Trowa will actually be attending. Besides, we haven't made an official public appearance and I know Relena is dying to see us." Duo giggled and let Heero's tie fall from his hands and started walking out of the room.  
  
"You know you're never nice to Relena," Heero stated.  
  
Duo stopped and tapped his chin. "Hmm, I wonder why." He turned around and pointed his finger into the air. "Maybe it's because she's been trying to stalk you from day one!"  
  
"Let it go Duo," Heero said passing the pilot. Duo sighed and shrugged his shoulders, then followed Heero towards their awaiting limo.  
  
  
  
"She fell from the sky. Her ragged wings barely being able to carry her unconscious body to the safety of the top of a building. She took in huge gulps of air as the pain of her injuries radiated from her body. Blood was slowly pooling around her as the rain mixed it's self with the bluish substance."  
  
"Blue?"  
  
"Yes Forn, blue. Now stop interrupting. A crack of lightning made her eyes upon wide. Then she sat up not a second later when the earth shattering thunder rang in her ears. Her heart was pounding with fear, adrenaline, and the need for blood in her system."  
  
"This is a vampire story?"  
  
"Forn, what did I tell you about interrupting?"  
  
"Is this a true story? Because right now it's raining, there's thunder and lightning too."  
  
Trowa growled, trying to hold his last shred of patience, but threw his hands into the air. "I give up. I can't tell my story if you keep interrupting. I'll try to tell the story later." The kids around the ex- Gundam pilot gave glares to Forn as they got up to join the grown-up party.  
  
Quatre smiled as he put a hand on Trowa's shoulder. "How's it going?"  
  
Trowa put his head into his heads. "Why am I here?," he asked though his hands. Quatre sighed and sat down on the floor next to him.  
  
"Because it's been two years since the Eve Wars. It's only one day out of the whole year that you really come here." Trowa looked at Quatre.  
  
"When are the others getting here?" Quatre shrugged and stood up again. He brushed off his pants and smiled down at Trowa.  
  
"You better mingle before there's another congregation of bored children." Quatre held out his hand towards his fiancé. Trowa nodded and grabbed the offered hand then was dragged through the crowd of older people to mingle.  
  
  
  
Heero glared at the valet driver. Duo smiled apologetically at the teenager and slowly dragged the still glaring Heero towards the door.  
  
"Your car is going to be fine. I don't' know why you insist on getting white cars any way, they only get dirty faster," Duo said.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Oh, now we're back into the one worded statements huh?" He looked at Heero who was still glaring after his car. Duo sighed and shook his head. "This is going to be a very long night."  
  
The butlers opened the white ivory doors as Duo and Heero walked in. Their coats were taken then they were led into the party.  
  
Duo and Heero walked hand in hand into the massive ballroom, saying their hellos every once and a while. Then they were spotted. The infamous recluse and the multi-million dollar man.  
  
"Quatre!," Duo screamed across the room. The blond man turned around and smiled. He waved his hand. "Duo!" Duo grabbed Heero's hand wand walked quickly toward the platinum blond. Quatre and Duo embraced while Heero and Trowa both gave their nods.  
  
"Wow! It's been a year! I can't believe they separated all of us at Preventers," Duo started.  
  
"Yeah, it's kind of sad. Well, anything for the safety of the universe," Quatre answered shrugging his shoulders. Duo leaned down towards Quatre and started squinting. Trowa and Heero gave Duo asking looks.  
  
Duo stood up straight again and smiled.  
  
"It looks like you two are actually getting married," Duo said winking at Quatre. Quatre blushed as he nodded. He took the necklace off from around his neck and gave it Duo. On the silver chain was a gold ring with a cat's eye jewel in the shape of a camel.  
  
"That's so cute." Duo smiled. "So where's Wu-man?"  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you that my name is not Wu-man, Maxwell?"  
  
Duo swirled around and hugged the Chinese 18 year old. "Wufei!! How's it going? How's Sally?" Wufei peeled himself from the talkative teen.  
  
"I'm fine and me and that onna are over." Quatre and Duo's mouths hung open while Heero and Trowa's eyes grew slightly wide.  
  
"What?," Duo and Quatre asked.  
  
"It didn't work out," Wufei shrugged. "So how's the party?"  
  
"Wait a minute," Duo said holding his hand up, "So who are you with? Or how did it happen? Or something."  
  
"I almost miss your chattering," Wufei mused.  
  
"You know you miss me," Duo grinned.  
  
Wufei shrugged. "We have major differences that we just can't cope with. We're better off as friends and I'm currently single." Duo nodded.  
  
"Looks like the gang is here," came a sweet voice.  
  
"Hi Relena," Heero answered turning around.  
  
"Hi. So how's the party?"  
  
"Should I answer that?," Duo muttered.  
  
"Don't tell me the party is boring," she pouted. Suddenly a little boy dropped at her feet and started drooling in his short nap. Relena wrinkled her nose and stepped away. She smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Oh well, that may answer my question. So, how's everyone?"  
  
"Happy," Duo answered smiling at Heero. Relena sighed.  
  
"Well, if you want to leave you can. I think I'm going to send everyone home."  
  
"Wait!," the sleeping kid suddenly interrupted. They all looked down at the small boy.  
  
"Forn! I've been looking everywhere for you!," an elderly woman suddenly said. She picked up the boy who leaned on her shoulder.  
  
"This is a um great party, but it's late," the mother said and left.  
  
"You guys can go home," Relena sighed and started making her way around the room.  
  
"Can I talk to you guys?," Lady Une asked. They all looked up and nodded. They followed her out of the ballroom into a library. The sat down and watched Lady Une paced nervously.  
  
"What's Up Lady Une?," Duo asked. She stopped and scanned the boys. She smiled.  
  
"I haven't seen you all in one place for a while. I'm sorry I had to split you guys up."  
  
Duo and Quatre glanced at each other, suspecting something was going to happen.  
  
"What's the matter, Ms. Une?," Quatre asked. She sighed and sat in a chair.  
  
"I need all of you on one assignment," she answered wincing. Duo's eyes grew widely as he looked at Quatre. They both smiled and started jumping up and down. Lady Une sank into her chair.  
  
"Why us?," Wufei said, ignoring the happy ones.  
  
"Because the office needs your expertise in tracking down a person and bringing her into our custody."  
  
"You're asking us to capture a girl?," Trowa asked.  
  
"She's not exactly normal."  
  
"What are you hiding?," Heero asked. Duo and Quatre stopped and looked over and Heero.  
  
"Shhhh," Duo hissed, "she's letting us go on an assignment."  
  
Heero crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not going unless I get all the information. I will get it one way or another."  
  
Lady Une sighed again. "It's highly classified boys." Heero, Trowa and Wufei all glared at her. "She's not normal or else I would have sent only one of you. She's hard to track and get close to. She's very closed in."  
  
"But five of us?," Quatre asked, "She can't be that bad. How old is she?"  
  
"She's in 10th grade and her records say that she's 16, but she may be older."  
  
"Une you're not making any sense," Duo stated.  
  
"Details will be given to you if you decide to take this. If you don't want it you may leave now." They all glanced at each other silently asking each other their answers. She sighed and smiled. "Thank you." She reached to the side of her chair and took out five folders. They all opened them and scanned each paper simultaneously.  
  
"Where's her picture?," Heero asked.  
  
"We only have composite sketches because she's very elusive."  
  
"What has she done?," Trowa asked.  
  
"She's not supposed to be here," Une said simply. They all accepted it.  
  
"We only know she's in somewhere on the East Coast of North America."  
  
"When do we leave?," Wufei asked.  
  
"Now. You start school on Monday so tomorrow you have research and shopping. Keep Duo away from the money because it's the Preventers' money." She left the room.  
  
"This is going to be a tough case," Quatre said.  
  
"I seriously don't think we need all five of us to go," Duo started, "What does this babe have that we don't know about?"  
  
"Something," Wufei answered. Duo shrugged.  
  
"Let's go. We should make this quick. I'll do the research, then we'll background check her at school, and then day after is the day we get her," Heero explained. They all nodded and left the library.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
GWingAngel: How is it? I'll take any type of comments whether it's good or bad! Any! And I'll try to get my muses to get me more interesting ideas for the next chapter. Spiffy! Well, the G-Boys and me are off for the next chapter! 


	2. School

Disclaimer: Don't own GW. Wish I did, but I don't. I'm just borrowing them for a while, don't worry I'll give them back eventually. Besides, it's not like I'm making any type of money off of these stories.  
  
Pairs: 1x2, 3x4, 5x?  
  
*~* scene change  
  
Ragged  
  
Chapter 2  
  
School  
  
Duo leaned forward on the steering wheel of his sleek black car. He observed the naïve high schoolers walk by without a care. He smirked and looked down at the piece of paper in his hands.  
  
  
  
1 Name: Tira Nanase Limundo  
  
Age: 16  
  
DOB: July 30  
  
Birth Place: Unknown colony  
  
Parents/ Guardians: None. Under own supervision  
  
Hair color: Dark brown and blue.  
  
Eye color: Cerulean.  
  
Homeroom: 10-14  
  
Analysis: Tira had a lot of bruises when she first came in. She's detached and not at all social. Excellent student and is being considered for moving up a year. Suddenly the handwriting seemed to be more mechanical. She needs no supervision and can take good care of herself.  
  
  
  
Duo smirked at the analysis, ignoring the sudden change in writing behavior. She seemed a lot like Heero. Which scared him a bit, but he knew he was ready. Duo looked up at the roof suddenly. Something caught his eyes up there, but it seemed to have seen him. Duo shrugged. He was always day dreaming or maybe it was something with the sun.  
  
Duo looked to his right and saw Quatre's tan jeep pull up a couple spots away from him. Duo knew this was going to be somewhat hard to get close to the girl. They were one grade apart and only Quatre and Duo could pass as legitimate looking juniors. Quatre got out of his jeep wearing a purple shirt and sand blown jeans. Then he saw Quatre blush as girls were probably starting to talk to him. Quatre was too easy.  
  
Duo leaned onto the steering wheel again only to find a girl sitting on the hood of his car. Duo looked at her back side with confusion, but then got out of the car.  
  
"Hey babe, what're you doing on my car?"  
  
The girl looked down at him and gave him a toothy smile. "Saw your car and knew I haven't seen it before. It's pretty good looking for a vintage," she answered.  
  
"The names Max, what's yours?"  
  
"Irene. So, what ya doing in this lame school?"  
  
"Observing."  
  
"You a teacher?"  
  
"No, it's this thing for the school I go to back in Europe. I get to go around in the states to find out about how each high school is different."  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "So what do ya think?"  
  
"Of you or the school?" She cocked her head to the side and smiled.  
  
"Both."  
  
"The school seems normal enough. You, well, we'll see."  
  
She looked to her right at Quatre and his swarm of girls. "Preppy princesses," she scoffed glaring at them. "They're why you got the freaks and punks. Them and the prep princes. Think just because they seem to have more fashion means that they can tell others what to do." She stuck her tongue out at them. "Though I have to admit that he is kind of cute, he seems to be one of them."  
  
"You can tell all that by clothes?"  
  
"I know that he's probably deeper, but first impressions are everything."  
  
She slid off the car and looked Duo up and down. Duo had a black muscle tee on that showed off every curve of his chest and black cut off shorts that hung loosely on his waist.  
  
"I'll see ya later. You're a junior right?" Duo nodded at the question, "Then maybe you'll be in one of my classes lanky." She smiled and waved good-bye to him. Duo glanced to his right to find Quatre had already gone inside. He sighed knowing that him and Quatre wouldn't really be able to talk together while they were here. Duo looked up at the red bricked school and started for one of it's many entrances.  
  
*~*  
  
"Settle down everybody!," the teacher screamed to his students. The rowdy history students turned in their chairs and looked innocently at the teacher. "Thanks, well this is our new student," he said pointing to Quatre who was beside him. "His name is Robert Qarter. So why don't you tell us what you're doing here."  
  
"I'm from Arabia and I'm here for a history project from there. I'm here to see how American high schools differ from each state."  
  
"That sounds very interesting Robert. Well you can take a sit in back of Yoshiro." Quatre nodded and went towards the back of the class. Yoshiro turned around and looked up at Quatre.  
  
"So how long you gonna be here?"  
  
"At the least a day," Quatre answered taking out his notebook.  
  
"Don't bother," Yoshiro said, "He gives us summaries anyway." Quatre looked at disbelief at Yoshiro. "Yeah, he knows we're not listening so he just gives us exactly what he wrote on a hand out." Yoshiro shrugged. "He's not the brightest crayon in the box."  
  
Yoshiro turned around. Quatre looked around the room to find other kids talking, sleeping, putting on make up, or doing homework. Quatre tapped Yoshiro.  
  
"Hey, somebody told me about this girl. I don't know what she looks like, but apparently she's pretty."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Um, that's all I know. She's got dark hair and blue eyes. She's a sophomore?"  
  
"Well, I don't really know many of the lower kids. Only cute girls I can think of are Hikaru, Tira, and Jarea."  
  
"Oh, right. Her name's Tira."  
  
"Oh, well I don't really know much about her. She's kind of quiet and a real looker, but you kind of pass her by sometimes. Sometimes it's like she's not even there." Quatre cocked his head to the side and Yoshiro chuckled. "I know it's weird, but it's true." Yoshiro shrugged and turned back around.  
  
"Okay kiddies," the teacher yawned, "Here's your study guide for tonight. I'll see you all tomorrow."  
  
The history teacher handed out the papers and as the last student got his paper the bell rang.  
  
Quatre slung his book bag onto this shoulder and left the room. He looked up at bumped into someone. They both feel to the floor. The person growled in frustration and started picking up the books.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Quatre started saying. The person looked up. The person was a girl with dark hair and cerulean blue eyes. Her hair was up in two buns on top of her head. She wore a black and red striped shirt that was open slightly in the front. A weird sort of metal looking collar was wrapped around her neck and he saw a cut just below her collar bone.  
  
"It's okay," she grumbled. Still picking up her books.  
  
"Uh, let me help," Quatre offered picking up the last book. Their hands touched and suddenly his mind seemed to go blank.  
  
Quatre blinked and there was a tapping foot in front of him. He looked up to a see the principal tapping her foot. Quatre smiled sheepishly, utterly confused.  
  
"May I ask why you're in the hall?" Quatre stood up and brushed off his pants. He smiled up at the principal.  
  
"Well, I was helping someone with their books," he answered, "I think," he added scratching his head.  
  
"Hm, well I've been here for a few minutes. I need your ID," she said holding out her hand. Quatre looked at her hand then retrieved his ID from his backpack.  
  
"I guess I'll let you off because you've been here for about a day, but I don't want to see you like this again. Got it?" Quatre nodded, "Good, now get to class."  
  
Quatre nodded and hurried to his class.  
  
*~*  
  
Duo yawned and leaned back in his chair. His bio class was watching a movie about how plagues could wipe out everything and they were documenting the L2 plague. Duo yawned again. 'Been there done that,' he thought letting his eyes drift down.  
  
*thwap!*  
  
Duo jolted awake and saw his bio teacher looking at him and smiling. Duo rubbed the back of his head. "Ow, what'd you do that for?"  
  
"You're not watching. Do you think you know more about the plague than us?"  
  
"Listen, I don't need to know the details. Alright? I lived through that stupid plague and killed one of my best friends." The teacher's eyes grew wide and he started spewing out apologies. Duo reveled in the teacher's groveling, then suddenly felt like Heero was around. He quickly glanced around the room and only saw a girl with dark hair and a striped shirt walk through the hall. Duo mentally shook his head and continued to listen the groveling.  
  
  
  
"Anything?," Heero asked as Duo and Quatre walked into the safe house?  
  
Quatre's book bag slipped from his hands and landed with a bang on the floor. He looked wit an apologetic smile. He wiped his forehead and nodded.  
  
"I was helping this girl and suddenly she was gone and I was late for my class." He shrugged, then smiled at Trowa who just entered the living room. Trowa nodded.  
  
"I had this weird feeling, but I'm guessing it's just first day jitters. Oh, and I'm thinking of asking this real cute junior out on a date."  
  
Everybody in the room gasped and looked over to Heero. He was giving his customary glare and was reaching for his gun.  
  
Duo ran over and jumped onto Heero's lap. He kissed him and smiled.  
  
"Just kidding. Besides, we won't be there for long." Heero grunted and nodded.  
  
*~*  
  
Quatre and Duo walked into the high school once more. They were reaching a dead line that was coming up in another day. They had been there for about a week and found nothing, but blank memories and weird feelings.  
  
//Today's the last day// Duo thought //If we don't find this whatever Lady Une will have a permanent bunch in her panties, and some dire consequences will take place.// Duo turned to Quatre and smiled.  
  
Quatre shook his head recognizing the mischievous smile. "No way Duo. We can't just be delinquents here."  
  
Duo stopped and turned to Quatre. "look we either cut classes or we die of Lady Une's wrath and be fired from some sort of job that resembles the old days. All we got to do is avoid all the hall monitors and watch out for this girl." Quatre started walking again, expecting Duo to follow. He turned around and nodded.  
  
"Since this is our last day, and we don't really don't belong here."  
  
Duo suddenly turned around, ready to fight the eavesdropper.  
  
"You don't really belong here?," the person asked. From around the deserted corner Irene walked into view smiling. "I know a secret and I can help."  
  
"What's your price?" She looked up at them with a grin.  
  
  
  
GWingAngel: Sorry I haven't updated, I didn't know people actually responded. Please don't give up on my stories! If you want you can also read my Card Captors fic. Any criticism is totally expected. K? *runs away skipping* 


	3. Hide and Seek

Disclaimer: I know I don't own them. Sheesh, ya don't have to rub it in ya know.  
  
Warnings: Language  
  
Pairs: same old, same old  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
*~* scene change  
  
Ragged  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Hide and Seek  
  
  
  
  
  
"You don't really belong here?," the person asked. From around the deserted corner Irene walked into view smiling. "I know a secret and I can help."  
  
"What's your price?" She looked up at them with a grin.  
  
"Nothing really. It's just that you have no clue what you're getting yourself into. You have no clue what's outside your little reality. I'm here to collect my money and I don't want you to take that money away from me."  
  
"Are you with the Preventers or something," Quatre asked.  
  
"No where near it."  
  
"Then what do you want with her?"  
  
"Her life has prize money along with it. If I can get then I get the money. Got it?"  
  
Duo and Quatre shook their heads. "What the hell are you talking about babe?"  
  
Irene's smile turned wicked. "I'm not exactly what you think I am. So, if you don't want to get hurt I suggest you leave this up to me."  
  
"Who the hell are you," Duo growled. Then suddenly, there was a flash of remembrance and everything seemed to dwindle to nothing. Around the corner came a girl with dark hair. Her hair was intertwined with blue ribbons, she had a black Superman shirt on that was opened slightly in the front, and cerulean eyes that burned with emotion and coldness. She was looking at them all with accusing eyes until she finally stared at Irene.  
  
"Go away," she said. "I'm fine here and that damn collector has enough little toys. He can find another."  
  
Duo and Quatre were both thoroughly confused. They didn't understand a word even though they were fluent in all earthly languages.  
  
"I'm a bounty hunter sweetie and your bounty is enough to keep me living for a good 6 Kiros."  
  
The new girl's eyes narrowed. Duo leaned over to Quatre.  
  
"Are they speaking a language?," he whispered.  
  
"I don't know. But I think Irene said something offensive to the dark haired girl."  
  
Duo giggled. "When I was little I used to watch Spanish TV and try to figure out what was happening."  
  
Quatre nudged Duo in the ribs just as they started speaking again.  
  
"Now come on sweetie, if you come along nicely I won't hurt you and all will be right with the world."  
  
"Whatever," the new girl growled in English. Duo and Quatre both looked up.  
  
"Who are you?," Quatre asked. The dark haired girl's glance washed over Quatre. Quatre shivered involuntarily. She smirked.  
  
"You've a strong empathetic ," she stated, "My name is Tira and I think you're after me too. You're doing the wrong thing."  
  
"Are you pleading now?," Irene asked.  
  
"If you're going to try to do something," Tira started.  
  
"What's going on here?". Everybody turned to see the principal behind Tira. "you're all late for home room! You all now get detentions!"  
  
"Whatever lady," Irene growled. "I'm not taking this bullshit anymore. Now come with me Tira!" Tira dropped her books and started running. Irene growled, then yelled., She threw her head back and black dragons wings sprouted from her back ripping her shirt off and revealing a monster that looked like a werewolf on wings. Its wings started beating and started flying after Tira. The principal fell to the floor with the force of the wind.  
  
Duo and Quatre started running after the creature and Tira with their guns drawn.  
  
The principal blinked in shock, her glasses strewn on her face, then she screamed with all her might.  
  
Duo and Quatre turned another corner in time to see he beast fly out of an already broken window. Duo and Quatre followed and saw it just hovering in the sky looking for Tira. Duo ran to his car while Quatre kept an eye on the beast. Duo rummaged through the glove compartment and found a walkie-talkie.  
  
"Death calling Mute! Death calling Mute! Can you hear me? We've got the weirdest situation in the world happening."  
  
"Mute this is Death," Heero's voice buzzed through the speaker, "Clarify your situation."  
  
"Um, we found the target, there seems to be something else after her. And by something else I mean some kind of monster."  
  
"Death you know there's no such things."  
  
"I beg to differ Mute. Now get as many people you can down here. Shit it's starting to move." Duo quickly closed the door and started the engine. He drove over to Quatre who hopped in. Duo drove after the monster and screamed into the receiver where they were going. Quatre stood up to hang out of the sun roof and told Duo where to go.  
  
After and hour of driving, no other vehicles had joined them, but the beast finally landed in the woods. Duo parked the black car at the side of the road and ran to the woods. As they neared they heard screaming and different things being broken.  
  
"Hold it right there!," Duo screamed pointing his gun at the dark beast. The beast turned around and the two humans gasped. Tira had a blue orb in her hands and two silver wings protruding from her back. The beast turned back to Tira to only be shot with the blue orb. It flew back hitting and breaking five trees until it landed unconscious.  
  
Duo and Quatre stared in shock at the broken trees then turned their guns at Tira. She had collapsed to her knees and was trying to breathe. She looked up at them with mild confusion in her eyes. Her wings seemed tired at her sides also.  
  
"What the fuck are you?," Duo screamed.  
  
"I'm not from here."  
  
"Obviously," Duo said, with sarcasm dripping from his voice.  
  
"You don't understand! You have no clue what the hell you're doing! If you're going to kill someone kill him!" She limply pointed to the still unconscious beast.  
  
"You didn't answer my question!"  
  
Her eyes flickered over to Quatre who took a step back. "You feel it can't you? If you're going to bring me back to him I'd rather die!"  
  
"Who?," Quatre asked, bringing his gun down and taking a step forward.  
  
"He's a collector. He collects the glamour from a species and either shows them in his stupid museum or collects them for his own uses." She shuddered and rubbed her arms. "He picks male and female from that species, no matter where they stand in rank." She sighed and looked down to the mud. Her shoulders started shaking as tears started dropping lightly to the ground. "You don't understand," she whispered.  
  
Everything around them seemed to come to a full mute, with the exception of her crying. Duo and Quatre both looked at each other then back to Tira. Duo glanced at the beast who still hadn't moved.  
  
They were snapped out of this mute state when two hands went down on their shoulders. They both twirled around in the same second all the noises rushed back to them. They heard sirens and questions.  
  
"Duo!" Heero screamed, shaking the braided man's shoulders. Duo blinked then turned back to the girl. Quatre turned back also to find that she was gone.  
  
"Where…," Quatre started.  
  
"It took us almost an hour to find you guys here," Wufei explained., Duo glanced over to the broken trees to find that nothing was laying amongst them.  
  
"Where…," Duo asked.  
  
"Where what?," Trowa asked. Duo and Quatre glanced at each other.  
  
"This doesn't make sense," Duo said to Quatre.  
  
"What?," Wufei asked.  
  
"Where did they go?," Quatre asked.  
  
"Who?," Trowa asked.  
  
"They could've have flown you know," Duo answered,  
  
"Flown?," Heero questioned.  
  
"This is starting to aggravate me," Wufei stated, rubbing his temples.  
  
"We'll explain when we get home," Duo answered smiling at Heero. Heero nodded then started back for the truck. As they left several emergency vehicles made their way to the site of the fight.  
  
*~*  
  
Quatre and Duo both sipped on their tea as the other pilots stared at them. Quatre placed down his cup.  
  
"You know it's rude to stare especially when we're having tea," Quatre stated. Duo nodded in agreement and sipped his tea again. Heero slammed his fist onto the table. Quatre and Duo both jumped at the sound. Duo put his cup down at the table as Heero sank into the couch.  
  
"So?," Heero asked.  
  
Quatre sighed and looked up at Trowa who didn't help his anxiety. "Well, where should we start?," he asked turning to Duo.  
  
"How about the beginning?," Wufei answered.  
  
"Let's see," Duo said tapping his finger to his chin, "we were talking about ditching school so we could walk through the halls and see if we could find the girl. Then this girl named Irene walks around the corner saying how she knows what we're doing and she knows how to get the girl."  
  
"But then the target walks around the corner," Quatre continued, "and then they started talking in a bizarre language. She said I was a strong empathize then says that we were making a mistake in trying to capture her."  
  
"Then," Duo interrupted, "the idiot principal waltzes in trying to gives us detention. Then Irene went all hay-wire and turned to his ugly thing with black wings. Tira ran, the thing flew, then we ran."  
  
"We followed the beast to the forest," Quatre explained, "When we got there Tira threw a blue thing at the beast thing. It knocked down five trees!"  
  
Duo nodded. "Then she collapsed and started rambling about this collector dude. She had really pretty wings and everything was silent and stuff."  
  
"Then you arrived and they were both gone," Quatre finished. Duo looked at them and smiled triumphantly. Heero leaned forward in his seat.  
  
"Were you listening to what you were saying?," the 01 pilot asked. Duo blinked and nodded. "Are you sure? Because you're describing some sort of sci-fi epic." Duo stood up.  
  
"You think I would lie?," he asked, obviously hurt by the question.  
  
"No, but I don't think you saw what you're rambling about." Duo sat down with a pout on his face.  
  
"But it would explain a lot of things. Like the times when I sort of blanked out in the middle of the hallway after I saw her. It explains that," Quatre said.  
  
"But it doesn't explain the Heero feeling," Duo continued.  
  
"The Heero feeling?," Trowa asked.  
  
"Yeah, whenever Heero's walking in the halls or coming closer I just sort of know it. A Heero Feeling," Duo explained.  
  
"I've got two words for you," Wufei said leaning forward, "CAT Scan."  
  
Duo growled. "Listen we're telling you guys the truth. We didn't decide to do this as a joke. We have no clue what's happening either, but it's gotta be something that we don't fully know about."  
  
The all sat back in their chairs to think about the events.  
  
*~*  
  
The rain pounded down against the glass windows. The lightning illuminated the small room where Quatre was sitting up and Trowa was silently sleeping. Quatre turned to Trowa and smiled as the thunder boomed outside. Quatre shivered and rubbed his arms as he stood up and shuffled his way out of the room. He walked through the hallway until he got to the backroom of the mansion. Quatre sat down on the couch and watched from the French windows the rain beating down against the pane. He smiled and yawned.  
  
Outside, there was a garden where a small lily pool was being flooded and where several animal type statues watched the water below it. His eyes were slowly drawn shut, but then he was jerked awake by a sudden flash of lightning. Quatre rubbed his arms again and looked outside as another flash of lightning illuminated the garden and room. Quatre leaned forward. Had he seen something? Quatre walked up to the window and squinted. Was there a flash of silver at one of the statues? Quatre looked up at the sky for the answer it boomed twice, compensating for the lightning before. He was ready to open the door when the lightning came from the sky. Quatre looked over and found that the silver was actually part of a wing. A shivering wing.  
  
Quatre unlocked the door and jogged over to the statue. In the arms of the dragon statue was Tira. Her eyes were closed, her hair was drenched, her clothes were drenched, and her teeth were clenched tightly together. Quatre put his hand to her forehead.  
  
She flinched away, but his hand was there long enough to know she felt like a block of ice. She wasn't awake still. Quatre quickly cradled her in his arms and jogged back inside. He rolled her onto the couch he was sitting at before. She quickly rolled into a ball and shivered violently.  
  
Quatre watched her. He understood what she meant before. About some of the species that he collected were toys. Call him naïve, but at least he got it. Quatre rubbed his arms and noticed different bruises all of her blue, pale body.  
  
Quatre looked up with determination in his eyes. He quickly tip-toed out of the room and called for the others.  
  
  
  
  
  
GWingAngel: What do you think? Is it interesting? Do you hate it? If you do go right ahead and tell me. I'll cry and stuff and probably hunt you down and make you say nice things, but if you really think my fic sux go right ahead. Hee hee. I dare ya. Did I mention I have a Dragon and a Digimon? Hee hee. Please REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


	4. Healing None

Disclaimer: I don't own them so don't sue me and I'm not getting ne money off of writing these stories.  
  
Warnings: language  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
*~* scene change  
  
(GWA's comments)  
  
  
  
Ragged  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Healing None  
  
  
  
  
  
Quatre watched her. He understood what she meant before. About some of the species that he collected were toys. Call him naïve, but at least he got it. Quatre rubbed his arms and noticed different bruises all of her blue, pale body.  
  
Quatre looked up with determination in his eyes. He quickly tip-toed out of the room and called for the others.  
  
They all rushed down.  
  
"See!," Duo half whispered half shouted, "What did I tell you? No Duo you must be mistaken. I've got two words for you. CAT Scan," Duo mocked. Wufei growled and nodded.  
  
"Okay okay. Stop your whining Maxwell!," Wufei growled. Duo smiled and nodded. He perceived it as an apology.  
  
"Guys," Quatre said, "I think she might be hypothermic!"  
  
Trowa flipped on the lights. They all crowded around the couch. She was still in the ball clutching her wet knees. He skin was pale with a hint of blue. Her teeth were chattering like mad.  
  
"She has to get warm," Heero stated. Heero walked over to a closet and took out several blankets. "Trowa, take her up to the extra room. Quatre, get her some clothes. Wufei, get the kit. And Duo get some warm water and cloths"  
  
They all nodded and scattered around the house. Heero followed Trowa as the circus performer carried the unconscious girl to the spare room. Trowa set the girl down. She rolled back into a ball on the big bed. Suddenly Quatre came into the door with an oversized shirt and pajama pants. They quickly dressed the cold girl as Wufei walked into the room. They dressed her wounds and wrapped her in blankets. Duo walked in with the water and cloths and applied them to her forehead. She stopped chattering and shaking. She was more relaxed, but still very pale and blue.  
  
"Will she be alright?," Quatre asked.  
  
"Is she the target?," Heero asked. Quatre nodded.  
  
"You're not going to turn her in are you? I have a feeling that we shouldn't. I have a real strong feeling about it," Quatre added. Heero turned to Quatre.  
  
"She's the target Quatre, not a puppy dog."  
  
"Don't talk to me like I'm a kid, okay? I just get this really bad feeling from her, but it's not her. Let her explain her situation when she gets up at least." Quatre looked up at him with slight puppy dog eyes. Heero looked away, then looked back. He nodded.  
  
"I'll decide then."  
  
"Since when are you the high and almighty ruler?," Duo asked.  
  
"Then we'll all decide," Heero growled. "I'm tired, let's all just go to sleep."  
  
"I'll stay up to make sure she's alright," Quatre volunteered. They all nodded, said their good-byes, and left the two alone.  
  
Quatre pushed her wet bangs away from her eyes. He smiled down at her. "I'm sorry," he whispered as he leaned forward and gave her a kiss on her forehead.  
  
*~*  
  
Her wings shrank into her back as her eyes fluttered open. A boy with platinum blond hair greeted her with a smile.  
  
"It's nice to see you awake," he said peeling off some of the blankets from her. She started getting up but he pushed her back down.  
  
"You had a lot of damage to your abdomen and you've been asleep for about four days." She looked up at him with defiant eyes.  
  
"I'm fine," she said.  
  
"I saw the cuts myself."  
  
"Fine what ever." She settled back into the bed and looked towards the window.  
  
"Um, well we never really introduced ourselves," Quatre started. She didn't move. "Well, my name is Quatre Raberba Winner. I brought you in here. May I ask what you were doing in my garden?"  
  
"Hiding," she answered.  
  
"Oh, from that beast thing?"  
  
"He's a Lupegon. Half werewolf, half dragon," she mumbled.  
  
"Oh."  
  
She quickly sat up, before Quatre could say anything. "I'm still on earth aren't I?" Quatre sat down by her bed and nodded.  
  
"You know you really shouldn't do that. You could make your injuries worse."  
  
She leaned towards him so their faces were inches apart. She put her hand to his cheek.  
  
"You can empathize right?" Quatre slowly nodded. "Well, if I was immediately hurting you would feel it with the contact of my skin." She leaned back and took off the last blanket. She swung her feet over the bed and stood up. Quatre just sat and watched in awe as the girl lifted her shirt up a little and took off the bandages that were wrapped around there. A bluish substance was staining the inside, but it was dry and there was no cut or scar by her bellybutton.  
  
She ran a finger at where the injury would have been. She looked up at Quatre.  
  
"See?" Quatre open and closed hi mouth a couple times, but decided not to speak. "I'm part of a species called the Dongels. And from where I am there's even more people with wings and different types of looks." Quatre nodded. She shook her head and let her shirt fall back around her waist. "You're mother must have been part of a Equan colony. They're everywhere."  
  
"How do you know about my mother?"  
  
"I don't, but the only way a male could have gotten it is if you were her last born and so you got all of her powers as she died." Quatre looked down and nodded.  
  
"She died giving birth to me," he agreed.  
  
"See?" She sighed. "I'm sorry, she must have been beautiful." Quatre nodded and smiled.  
  
"She's somewhere special." There was a small pause between them. Suddenly there was a clanging of dishes from down the stairs.  
  
"You're not the only one here?" Quatre shook his head. She stretched to the ceiling and yawned.  
  
"Where are my manners?" Quatre looked up as she curtseyed towards him. "My name is Liana Toran Herlon. It's nice to meet you." She looked up and stretched to the ceiling again. "I hate doing that," she mumbled. Before Quatre could answer Duo stormed into the room, laughing and with a pot on his head. (GWA: Don't ask, I just felt like making him do that. =^.^=.)  
  
"Hey Quat!," Duo laughed, "You've gotta help me! He…," Duo stopped as he noticed that the blue girl was standing in front of him. "Oh, hey, shouldn't you be sleeping or something?"  
  
"Duo?!," Quatre screamed.  
  
"What?," he whined, "What did I say?"  
  
"You two must be good friends," she stated.  
  
"Yeah. And?," Duo asked.  
  
"Well, I can see it."  
  
"If you're blind you can hear it," Duo answered.  
  
"I can actually see a string that holds you two together," she explained. Duo turned around in a circle.  
  
"I don't see a string." Liana shook her head.  
  
"Never mind," she muttered. Duo walked around her then stopped again in front of her.  
  
"So where are the wings?"  
  
"They're back."  
  
"In your body?" She nodded. "Cool."  
  
"Um, well, you have been asleep for awhile. Do you want to take a shower or eat something?"  
  
"A shower sounds good," she answered.  
  
"Alright. Just wait here and make sure he doesn't cause to much trouble."  
  
"That was mean, Quat. That was real mean." Quatre smiled and disappeared into the door that led to the bathroom.  
  
"So," Duo said taking off the pot from his head.  
  
"What's happening downstairs?"  
  
"Oh, well I sort of started a food fight downstairs. I don't think they know I'm gone yet." She nodded and walked towards the window. She opened the curtain and let the sun wash over her. Her eyes focused and she looked down at the garden under her window.,  
  
"This place is beautiful," she whispered to herself.  
  
"So where are you from exactly?," Duo asked walking closer to her.  
  
"I'm from another dimension. Its called Taleron. It's where all of the creatures from Earth fled to when they were being prosecuted during what you call the Medieval times."  
  
"Oh, I never knew that."  
  
"Nobody here does. My un-evolutionized ancestors used their powers to wipe out all of the humans' memories. All they know are drawings, stories, and vague day dreams."  
  
"Do you have that power?" Liana turned to him and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I used it to wipe out some of Quatre's memory of when he bumped into me. He recognized me. I had to keep my cover a secret."  
  
"So what's it like havng those wings Tira?"  
  
She cringed at the name. "My real name is Liana. Tira was my human name."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Liana!," Quatre called. Liana gave Duo a quick smile before going towards the bathroom. "Well, I've started the bath for you. Here are some extra clothes, a robe, and we'll be down stairs if you need anything."  
  
She nodded. "Thank you," she said as Quatre closed the door.  
  
"She nice," Quatre said.  
  
"She's weird."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, do you think we should believe her?"  
  
"What? Are you kidding me? Did you see her wings? Did you see that Lupegon?"  
  
"That what?"  
  
"That's the beast thing that was attacking her."  
  
"Oh, well yeah I saw it, but it doesn't seem to add up still."  
  
"Let's go downstairs. We'll tell the others she's awake and maybe she'll explain it to us."  
  
Duo nodded and followed his friend out.  
  
*~*  
  
"She's awake?," Heero asked as Duo and Quatre entered the kitchen. Quatre nodded while Duo hid behind him and waved.  
  
"What did you do Duo?," Quatre asked. Murderous glares were looking over his shoulders towards the long haired man. Duo grinned at them.  
  
"Do you honestly want to know?," Wufei asked, sipping his coffee. Quatre nodded.  
  
"I'm going to find out one way or another," Quatre answered.  
  
"He tipped over my coffee while I was drinking, then proceeded to dump some sugar onto Heero's head, and threw some eggs at Trowa," Wufei answered.  
  
"He hid behind a stupid pot while we cursed at him and threw food at him. But he's unfazed. Bastard," Heero continued.  
  
"You know you love me Hee-chan," Duo grinned. Heero grumbled something under his breath while Quatre sweat dropped.  
  
"Well, then I think Duo should clean up the kitchen and clean their clothes."  
  
"They that's not fair! Somebody gave me coffee this morning!," Duo protested. They all turned their stares to Quatre. Quatre hung his head down and sighed.  
  
"I gave him my cup because he was thirsty," Quarter explained, "But I was half-awake anyway! I spaced out!"  
  
"You and Duo get to clean our clothes and the kitchen," Heero explained.  
  
"Our revenge will come soon for the braided baka though," Trowa continued.  
  
"Help me," Duo whispered into Quatre's ear. Quatre shook his head and sat down by Trowa. Trowa ruffled the blond boy's hair.  
  
"Good morning," Trowa greeted. Quatre nodded and yawned.  
  
"You all give me a headache sometimes," Quatre grumbled. Duo was still standing, watching the death glares coming in from Wufei and Heero. Then something in their eyes triggered.  
  
"Uh, sorry?," he said. Heero and Wufei shook their heads and started pelting food at them. Trowa looked up and Quatre shook his head. Trowa got up and threw an apple at him.  
  
At that time Liana walked into the kitchen as Duo ducked from the apple. "Liana!," Quatre warned. Liana yawned and stopped the apple in mid- air using her hand. The apple was suspending in mid-air before she looked at it. She grabbed the red apple and bit into it.  
  
"Good morning," she greeted and stretched to the ceiling. "Do you guys always wear your food or is that some kind of human tradition?" Duo and Quatre's mouths hung open as Trowa and Wufei's eyes bugged out. Liana's stare then went over to Heero. They both glared at each other. She growled and left the kitchen.  
  
"What was that?," Duo asked.  
  
"What the stare war or the apple in mid-air?," Quatre asked.  
  
"Both," they all said. Heero got up and left the kitchen towards where Liana left.  
  
"How about we answer their issue," Duo said pointing to where Heero had just left.  
  
Trowa shrugged as Duo sat in Heero's spot.  
  
"From what we know they don't know each other, but it looks like in some way they do know each other," Wufei deciphered.  
  
"But how and where?," Quatre asked.  
  
"There's a lot we don't know about Heero," Trowa said.  
  
"Yeah, but he would have told me wouldn't he?"  
  
"Has he told you anything about his training?," Trowa asked. Duo shook his head. "Everyone has a dark spot."  
  
  
  
GWA: What! I stopped!?!?! How? Why? It's all because I've got a mild case of writer's block and guilt. Yes, I don't know what to add next and I need to check up on my CCS fic. So until next chapter… 


End file.
